


I can't let you go

by starryjulia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleepovers, also this is an edit but when dream said he was making pancakes on stream?? i'm psychic, dream cooks for him bc i'm soft, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryjulia/pseuds/starryjulia
Summary: Sapnap is finally going to stay with Dream and he's never been more excited. The visit, however, is bringing up some feelings he had spent a long time trying to get over.(titles from gimme love by joji)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 302





	1. Will you keep up with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo first dreamnap fic, pog! This was actually originally meant to be a oneshot but it got kinda long and I was impatient to post something so it'll be split into three chapters!

Loud music blared from the speakers as Sapnap’s car steadily sped down the interstate. He had the bass turned up to a borderline uncomfortable level in hopes that the reverberating thumping would help keep him awake, but if his heavy eyelids and frequent yawns were any sign, it wasn’t really working. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face and wiped the sleep from his eyes with an exhausted sigh. He needed to think of a better plan to stay up or he was going to fall asleep at the wheel halfway to his best friend’s house. That would definitely be a shitty way for this visit to start.

It still didn’t feel real to him, he and Dream had talked about meeting up so many times and now that it was actually happening he couldn’t quite get himself to believe it. A soft smile spread across his face at the thought. 

_ He would finally get to hug him-- _

In… eight hours, if he managed to stay up for that long. He groaned in frustration and cranked down the volume of the music with a tad more aggression than necessary. Blasting music may have done the job for a bit but it wasn’t worth the dull headache beginning to spread up his temples.

He was starting to lose hope in coming up with another tactic when he spotted the sign for a 24-hour drive-through Starbucks shine in the distance like a heralding angel sent down from the heavens. It was a miracle.

He squinted at the menu through his window, not wanting to let in any of the freezing cold air from outside the safe haven of his car. 

The number of options in front of him was daunting. He kind of hated the bitter taste of coffee but he knew he needed as much caffeine as possible to get through this road trip. The crackle of the ordering speaker made him jump, the employee who greeted him sounding much too cheery for it being 4 in the morning. 

“Hello and welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?”

His eyes frantically scanned over the menu in a panic to find something he could tolerate.

“Yeah could I get uh… Uhm-- sorry, gimme a sec,” he mumbled trying to stall while his mind made a decision. “Okay, I think I’ll have a venti white chocolate mocha but with like, five extra shots of espresso and a bunch of sweetener and whipped cream.”

“Did you say  _ five _ shots?” The barista asked.

“Yeah,” he replied simply.

“That’s… that’s kind of a lot of caffeine,” they said, hesitating.

“Yeah, well, I’m halfway through a 14-hour road trip and I feel like my brain is about to shut down. That’s why I’m here,” he retorted. “So, can you do five shots?”

He felt a little bad for the poor barista who had to put up with him in this sleep-deprived state.

“I mean you’re the one paying for it so sure, why not. Pull ahead to the next window.”

He rolled his window back up and slowly rolled his car forward. The wait was short, seeing as he was the only one crazy enough to need coffee in the middle of the night, and soon enough he had a ridiculously large drink warming his hands. It was disgustingly sweet too, exactly how he liked it. 

He found his way back onto the interstate right as the caffeine was starting to kick in. His whole body felt jittery and alert, his mind racing with thoughts faster than he could keep up with. His hands gripped the steering wheel to stop them from shaking. 

It was clear he needed some kind of distraction to occupy him while he drove, like a podcast or an audiobook or-- or a friend! An incoming call from Karl solved the problem for him.

He hit the green answer button on his phone where it was stuck in a stand on the dashboard of his car.

“Hey Sap, still driving?” His cheery voice resounded over the speakers.

“Karl, perfect timing! Care to keep me company for a while?” Sapnap greeted in return.

“It’s kinda late, I don’t know…” he said, feigning concern for his non-existent sleep schedule.

“Oh fuck off, you were the one who called me in the first place!”

“Yeah I know, just messing with you. How’s the drive been? Are you getting excited?” 

“The drive is killing me, but I got an abomination of a Starbucks drink and now I’m talking to you so it’s improving pretty quickly. And yeah, I’m so fucking excited dude you have  _ no clue _ . I’ve been waiting for this for so long…” he trailed off, remembering all the times he had hoped this day would happen.

“Yeah! I was so excited to meet Alex and I’ve only known him a couple months, I can’t imagine what it’s like for you to finally meet Dream after, what, five years?”

“Six, almost seven,” Sapnap corrected automatically.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a minute, Sapnap humming some song that was stuck in his head until Karl piped up mischievously.

“So, do you wanna fuck with everyone on Twitter?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Sapnap grinned.

\---

“Karl,  _ why _ would you retweet that!?” Sapnap screamed at him after seeing the notification pop on his phone while he scrolled through Twitter at a deserted rest stop.

“It was meant for my private, I was on the wrong account! I deleted it already, no one will see,” he whined, “right?”

“Dude, all of the stans have notifs on for like, everyone. They definitely saw it.”

“I can never show my face again now.”

“It’s not really that terrible honestly, remember when I had to tweet about jerking off? People still bring it back up every few days.”

“Yeah, and you’re too stubborn to delete it.”

“Listen, all I’m saying is that retweeting an incest joke about my tweet is not the worst thing you could have done.”

“Your tweet was perfect by the way,” Karl said, sheepishly guiding the conversation away from his mistake, “The whole timeline is freaking out already.”

“I wonder if anyone has figured it out yet,” Sapnap pondered, slurping down the last of his coffee so loud it made Karl giggle. 

He had posted his cryptic  _ sweet home alabama  _ tweet at his first stop within state lines and was now already almost in Florida.

_ Under 7 hours to go, _ he mentally calculated. Excitement fluttered in his stomach up to his chest where his heart skipped in anticipation of what was to come.

“Uhhh lemme see… Oh, yep! Here’s a tweet of someone saying that Alabama is halfway between Houston and Orlando. That was fast,” Karl informed him.

Sapnap hummed in acknowledgment. It wasn’t surprising that people had figured it out so quickly, the size and dedication of their collective fanbase was mind-blowing. He couldn’t wait to see everyone freak out when they revealed what was going on. A dopey grin spread across his face in anticipation.

“Do you think Dream is awake?” He asked. It had been less than half a day since they had last talked when Sapnap was just heading out on the road, but he already missed his honey-sweet voice. Missed his infectious laugh that seemed to bubble up from nowhere and seep into every crack in Sapnap’s heart until he blushed a rosy pink all over, radiating with the warmth of familiarity and love for his friend that was such an ingrained part of him he couldn’t imagine a world where he  _ didn’t _ love Dream. 

“Probably not, but you know he’d wake up to talk to you in a heartbeat,” Karl said. And he was right.

Dream messaged him back just minutes after he asked to call. 

_ give me a sec,  _ he shot back eagerly.

Sapnap heard Discord’s user connect sound right as he was swinging back onto the highway.

“How’s it going?” Dream said through a yawn. Sapnap smiled stupidly hearing his sleepy voice. It was adorable.

“Good! I’m almost in Florida now.”

“Still a long way to Orlando, though,” Dream said, a hint of frustration lacing through his words. He wasn’t the most patient person, especially not when the thing he had been waiting for for so long was finally within his reach. These last few hours were going to be agony.

“It’s been six years of friendship, you can manage six more hours, Dream. And as a reward I’ll let you be little spoon when we cuddle,” Sapnap teased, trying to hide the urgency in his own voice, for the sake of his dignity, definitely not because he was worried Dream would pick up on his neediness. Not because he was worried of stepping too far, being too scared to express his affection any other way than through jokes. 

_ Of course it wasn’t that _ , he told himself. 

He was a bad liar.

“Oh shut up,” Dream argued back playfully, “We both know you’re too short to be the big spoon. It literally wouldn’t work!”

Karl, who had gone quiet to give the other boys time to talk, laughed at their bickering. “You haven’t even met yet and you’re already bickering like an old married couple.”

“Shut up,” they said simultaneously without an ounce of anger in either of their voices. The call broke out into giggles at their synchronicity, and again when they both called “Jinx!” at the same time. Sapnap wiped away a tear that had squeezed out in his hysterics.

They talked for a few more hours while he drove, and he was grateful for the company. He took in the fiery beauty of the sunrise over the horizon, the way it lit up the sky with strokes of pink and orange, and the stark white clouds that floated across the atmosphere weightlessly. 

His eyes sparkled in wonder at how…  _ wide _ everything was. It made him feel like his whole life was opening up in front of him. His life with Dream, in whatever way Dream wanted him there. 

“Sapnap? You still there?” Karl said, interrupting his wishful thinking.

“Huh? I’m here, why?”

“You uh, you went really quiet. Everything okay?” Dream pressed forward cautiously. 

Sapnap’s momentary worry softened at his concern. His friend picked up on everything, he’d come to be able to read Sapnap like a book after all these years. It was practically impossible to hide anything from him.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said wistfully, “I just can’t believe this is actually happening still. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life, and now it’s so close I… I almost don’t want to get there. Because then I’ll get to hug you, and see your stupid face in front of me, and I know--I know that I’ll have to let go eventually.”

His voice cracked at the last sentence, honesty spilling through his fingers with no chance of holding it back in his sleep-deprived state. He blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from under his dark lashes.

“ _ Fuck, _ Sap, I wasn’t ready for you to get all emotional on me like that,” Dream said, laughing nervously. 

Sapnap sighed. “Sorry Dream, it just hit me all at once.”

“No, no, I get it. Honestly that’s one of the reasons it’s taken me so long to agree to this. I was… Scared isn’t really the right word but-- well, actually yeah,  _ scared _ that it would hurt too much when you left. That things wouldn’t be the same when we have to go back to Discord calls and texting and everything.”

Sapnap held his breath as Dream fell silent, momentary regret bubbling up in his throat.

“But I’m ready now. I really, really want to see you.”

Relief flooded through him. He bit his lip but couldn’t stop the smile that turned up the corners of his mouth until small lines crinkled on his cheeks and his nose scrunched in the way Dream would always  _ aww _ at whenever he had his camera on. 

“Well that’s convenient, seeing as I’m currently on track to pull up to your front door in…” he glanced at the navigation app open on his phone, “just over four hours.”

They discussed what their plans were for when he finally arrived, spending a good 5 minutes arguing about whether to get pizza or burgers for their first meal together. 

“It has to be pizza,” Dream said adamantly, “it’s like, the classic sleepover food.”

“Dream, I’ll have driven over 15 hours by the time I get to your house. If I don’t get to have Five Guys immediately upon arrival I will  _ riot _ ,” Sapnap insisted.

“Karl, you settle this. Pizza or burgers?”

Dream’s question was met with silence.

“Karl?” Sapnap called out after a minute. Still nothing.

“What’s he… He’s on deafen?” Dream said after a few clicks of his mouse.

“What? For how long?” Sapnap asked.

“How would I know?”

“I don’t know, Dream, maybe by  _ messaging him _ ?” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, good idea,” Dream replied sincerely. Sapnap snorted at how dumb his best friend could be sometimes.

He heard a quick burst of typing on Dream’s end and then a pause before Karl undeafened and spoke again.

“Hey guys!” He piped cheerily.

“How long were you on deafen?” Sapnap questioned.

“Since uh, since you guys started sounding all serious. I didn’t wanna intrude on anything, y’know?”

Warmth crept up the back of Sapnap’s neck as embarrassment flushed over his cheeks. He had completely forgotten Karl was in the call when got all sappy on Dream.

“Ah. Right,” was all Sapnap could muster.

“I think Sapnap means  _ thanks _ ,” Dream said pointedly, “Everything’s good though. There’s just a lot of… emotions, with this meetup finally happening.”

Karl hummed in understanding, and Sapnap was just glad to move on.

Light conversation carried him to his next rest stop, exhaustion taking hold of his body as soon as his car was safely parked and shut off. Both other voices started to slow too, growing quieter through his speaker and fainter in his head. 

The coffee had somehow worn off in only a handful of hours. As much as he had hoped it would be enough to keep him awake for the rest of the drive, caffeine can only do so much for someone who should have slept half a day ago. There was no point in fighting the unconsciousness that tugged at his mind. His eyelids fluttered closed.  _ If he could just rest for a moment…  _

The bantered lulled, long pauses stretched between any speaking and it was only when Karl asked about how long Sapnap would be visiting did he realize that both his friends had drifted off to sleep. He smiled knowingly. This visit was going to be exactly what the two needed.

\---

A bright glint of sunlight shimmered on Sapnap’s face, waking him from an uncomfortable sleep to squint out the windshield. The sun had jumped much higher in the sky than he remembered it being. His eyes darted around the car to find his phone. 

_ 11am, _ it flashed at him. He let out a loud string of curses.

“You’re awake!” Karl said out of nowhere, making Sapnap jump in surprise. 

“Shit, man, I forgot we were on call,” he exclaimed.

He heard a muffled groan closely after, signifying that Dream had woken up too.

“How long was I out?” He mumbled, rough morning voice sending a stream of questionable thoughts and flashes of images through Sapnap’s head. It was enough to make a gooey pool of heat settle deep in his stomach. 

“Like four hours, almost.” Karl supplied helpfully.

Sapnap cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quick before I get on the road, I’ll be right back.” 

He was out of the car before either could reply, not wanting Dream’s gravelly voice to add fuel to the fire already smoldering inside him.

Ten minutes later he strolled back to his car, face damp from the cold water he had splashed in a futile attempt to cool his flushed cheeks. His temporary problem had been dealt with, slightly shamefully, but now he could move on from what was sure to be a one-time thing. 

... _ If you didn’t count the previous time something like this had happened.  _

The slam of the car door closing alerted Dream that he had finally returned. He informed Sapnap that Karl had left to finally get some sleep of his own, leaving it just them for the rest of the drive. They jumped into a conversation as he found his way to the freeway entrance for hopefully the last time.

\---

“These directions make no sense. Google maps is telling me to go one way but you’re saying go in the opposite direction,” Sapnap whined. He was sick of being in this stupid car already.

“My instructions are obviously right,” Dream said, “What, don’t you trust me?”

Sapnap rolled his eyes with an indignant huff. “If I didn’t trust you would I really be coming to stay at your house for a month?” 

“Maybe I’m secretly a murderer who’s gonna choke you to death in your sleep.”

“Choking, huh? Kinky,” Sapnap smirked. Dream spluttered at that, lost for words for once in his life.

“ _ WHAT!? _ ” He finally coughed out. “Sapnap, what the fuck?”

His outburst sent Sapnap into a fit of laughter. It was easy to wind him up, but still  _ so _ rewarding to see him freak out over jokes like that. He never actually got mad, though. It would be more than a little hypocritical seeing as Dream said shit ten times worse on the regular. It was always toned down for streams, of course, which was probably good seeing as how quickly an even slightly dirty joke sent their fandom into complete chaos.

And if he was honest, it was nice to have that side of Dream to himself. To see his real humor, the playful yelling and swearing. To feel the tension when one of them took a joke a little too far, waiting to see who would back down first. To hope that one day, maybe, it wouldn’t be a joke.

But it always was, and he was okay with that. He had made his peace with it, and he wouldn’t trade this friendship for anything more if there was even a sliver of a chance that he might ruin it all in the process.

They settled down again, Dream slowly explaining which turn’s Sapnap had to take to get to his house.

“Wait, did you say left?” Sapnap asked as he whizzed through an intersection.

“Yes, you didn’t miss it, did you?” Dream asked.

Sapnap’s silence answered for him. Dream groaned.

“I’m already turning around, don’t worry,” he assured him.

He made his way back to the correct turn and paid more attention after that, out of fear of invoking Dream’s wrath. 

“So now look up ahead to the next right, that road will lead you to the neighborhood gate,” he instructed a few minutes later.

“Hold up. You live in a  _ gated neighborhood _ ?” Sapnap asked in disbelief.

“...Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, no, I just forgot how loaded you are,” he said smugly, making Dream sigh in annoyance.

“Ignoring that, let me know when you get to the gate so I can text you the code.”

“Mmm fancy,” he giggled before shutting up. 

The nerves were really starting to set in now, excitement and anxiety fluttering together in his stomach and chest. He was almost there.

His car rolled slowly through the now open gates, and he looked out at the large houses around him. He cautiously drove along, scanning the numbers on the mailboxes to find the right one. Dream broke the silence of the call.

“Oh my god, I see you!” He exclaimed.

Sapnap’s eyes darted up to look out the windshield. In the distance, he saw a tall boy with a mop of dirty blonde hair waving frantically from his doorstep. 

He pulled up into the driveway and shouldered his car door open with more force than needed, but  _ holy fucking shit he was here! _

He ran blindly towards his friend, narrowly avoiding face-planting on the concrete when he stumbled in his haste. 

Before he knew it, long arms pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his own arms up around Dream’s neck and nestled his head against the crook of his shoulder. He was so tall that even on his tippy toes the top of Sapnap’s head barely reached his chin. The warmth of Dream’s embrace enveloped him, it made him safe and  _ whole _ , he hadn’t realized anything had been missing until now. 

“Sap, you’re crying,” Dream mumbled softly by his ear. 

Sapnap pulled away from the hug just enough to wipe at his face and find that, yeah, he was actually crying. The tears had dripped onto Dream’s neck and were starting to wet the edge of his shirt. He cracked a smile.

“So are you, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the first part! I'm mainly working on my other fic rn but as soon as I finish that I'll get the second chapter of this going. I really enjoy writing fluff for once, consider yourself lucky that I'm all angst-ed out from my dnf fic lol


	2. Everyone's looking for someone to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap spend their first proper day together being adorable, basically.

Dream aimlessly wound his fingers through Sapnap’s short hair as they sat pressed together on the couch, barely watching the movie that played on the large screen in front of them. Sapnap leaned into the touch shamelessly. After so many years of being apart, he wasn’t going to let any of this physical affection go to waste. 

Somewhere behind them on the kitchen table, both of their phones buzzed with notifications. Their mysterious video had successfully broken Twitter, leaving confusion in the wake of deleting it. Friends and fans alike had freaked out and were spamming them for answers of any kind. After a brief moment of reveling in the chaos they created, they had decided to abandon social media for the day and appreciate each other’s company free from interruptions. 

There would be plenty of time to share their experiences together in a day or two after he had his fair share of Dream’s attention. He didn’t care if that made him needy, he had waited so long for this and he was going to be as clingy as he wanted. 

Sighing contentedly, he snuggled closer into Dream’s side making him laugh.

“Comfy?” He asked, glancing down at his friend curled under his arm. 

All he got in response was a drawn-out hum and a friendly headbutt. He let out another giggle and dipped his head down to rest on Sapnap’s. Butterflies stirred in his stomach at the easy intimacy of the action. He knew Dream was a touchy person but he hadn’t expected him to be so eager at cuddling right away. 

Not that he was complaining, quite the opposite, but it was a big adjustment to get used to after the entirety of their friendship being online. 

His heart skipped for a moment as Dream untangled his hand from his hair, whining at the lost comfort. Dream scoffed at the noise but quickly made up for it by sliding his hand around Sapnap’s waist instead. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation of warm skin pressed where his shirt rode up slightly. He tried to focus on Dream’s breathing to pull his mind away from where it started to wander.

After a moment he felt Dream’s hold loosen slightly. He listened as his breathing slowed to a steady pace, chest rising and falling in a calming tempo behind him.

“Dream?” He called quietly. There was no response, save for what sounded like a small snore.

He tucked his head into his chest with a smile. His eyes fell to the empty Five Guys bags on the small table in front of the couch. Dream could never say no when Sapnap asked for something. His vision grew blurry as sleep tugged heavy at his eyelids. 

“Goodnight, Dream.”

-

Dream woke up in the dark. A heavy body pressed into him, bordering on uncomfortably warm. He groaned at the soreness in his neck. Falling asleep like this did no favors for his muscles that already ached from poor posture and long days spent hunched at his desk. 

He sent a timid look at the boy in his arms. Even in the dim light of the living room, Sapnap looked beautiful. All the tension had slipped away from his face, although small lines on his forehead were a solemn reminder of the worried expression he often wore. Dream wanted to smooth it away with a kiss.

He cursed at how quickly his walls had crumbled with Sapnap here. He had spent so long building a careful barrier around his feelings, accepting that they would never be reciprocated in any capacity more than platonic. He had taken so much time to be okay with that _,_ but here he was with his best friend in his grasp and his heart beating out of his chest.

Carefully, he tried to retrieve his arm from where it rested on Sapnap’s hip. The younger boy shifted at the movement but didn’t wake. He let out the breath he had been harboring in his lungs and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

He pressed his back to the locked door behind him with a shaky sigh. He was so far gone. His body felt cold, already missing the soft warmth of his friend. He missed hearing Sapnap’s heartbeat and his breathing, the way it filled the usual silence with something so human, so perfectly _Sapnap_ that it made him ache. He wanted to memorize every part of him, learn it off by heart so he could recite it back to himself when he was inevitably was left alone again. 

_This couldn’t last forever, as much as he wished it would._

Sapnap would leave eventually, too soon for his liking, and then they would be back to Discord calls and texting once more. He wasn’t going to let his feelings mess up a single moment of this visit if he could help it. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if a stupid crush ruined what was set to be the best month of his life.

The mirror reflected a slightly flustered vision of himself back at him, blush creeping across his cheeks. He turned the tap on with a squeak and splashed cool water over his face to bring his skin back to a less embarrassing shade.

Pulling the door open, he jumped at Sapnap suddenly appearing in front of him. The shorter boy startled too.

“Oh, hi Dream! I was just looking for you,” he quickly recovered.

“Shit, Sap, you scared me,” he said, bringing a hand up to rest over his pounding heart. Sapnap gave him a barely apologetic smile before breaking into a mischievous grin.

“Maybe if you stopped disappearing you wouldn’t be so surprised when I find you.”

“I don't- I didn’t _disappear_ , I went to the bathroom,” he argued back, barely hiding how he glanced down to Sapnap’s lips. 

“Okay, well, I’m hungry and you have like no fucking food,” he pointed out. He was right, Dream didn’t keep much in his fridge and they hadn’t had a chance to go shopping yet.

“Why don’t we order something?” He suggested. Sapnap squinted at him like he was stupid.

He gestured vaguely at the clock on the oven. “I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s quite literally four in the morning. Nowhere is gonna be open.”

Dream cursed their terrible sleep schedule. Being a streamer had its perks, but being awake opposite to how the world around him operated was not one of them. 

He wandered over to the cabinets to see if there was anything that could tide them over until morning. Flour, sugar… 

“Check for eggs?” He called to Sapnap, who shuffled over to do as he asked. He heard the creak and slam of the fridge door and felt a weight on his shoulder as Sapnap came up behind him and reached past to place the half-full carton on the counter.

His hand was replaced by his chin, humming so low that Dream could feel the vibration. He swallowed nervously and made a point to keep his eyes on the shelves above him. 

“How do you feel about pancakes?” He asked. 

“Is that even a question? I love pancakes,” Sapnap laughed, breath ghosting over Dream’s neck making him shiver. 

“Then it’s settled, I’ll make us pancakes.”

He felt Sapnap smile against his skin before moving away with a yawn. 

“Aren’t you gonna help?” Dream asked when he saw him make his way back to the living room.

“I’m the guest, I don’t have to cook,” he said cockily. Dream just rolled his eyes and turned back to the ingredients. He didn’t even mind having to do all the work, it was enough for Sapnap to keep him company.

He hummed some song that had been stuck in his head for a few days as he cracked two eggs into a mixing bowl. He knew this recipe off by heart, it being his mom’s old fashioned family recipe, and he was excited that Sapnap would finally get to try it.

His best friend returned right as he was melting a generous chunk of butter in a pan to get started with the cooking. 

“How much longer?” He asked impatiently. 

Dream sent him a glare. “I’m cooking you breakfast from scratch and you have the audacity to rush me?”

Sapnap dropped his head onto his arms where they rested on the counter. Sheepishly, he peeked up to meet Dream’s eyes.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m just hungry.”

Scoffing, Dream turned back to the stove to pour the first pancake.

“Just teasing. It’ll be like ten minutes tops.”

Sapnap grinned behind him. _How did he get so lucky?_

He pulled out his phone to scroll through Twitter while he waited. Things had mostly calmed down now, the black video Dream posted having been almost six hours ago, but he still saw the effects of it pop up pretty frequently. His notifications were flooded with people asking what was going on, saying they missed him or just straight-up yelling at him for "lying". He scoffed at the vast number of _fuck dream_ profile pictures he saw, too. He figured it was his turn to cause a commotion.

Right after hitting send on the tweet, Dream’s phone buzzed on the counter with the notification. It made him feel warm to know that he was one of the few people Dream gave that priority, like he was something special. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

Dream glanced at him suspiciously, trading the spatula in his hand for his phone. 

“What did you…” he began, trailing off with a smile when he saw the picture Sapnap posted. It was a soft smile that reached all the way to his eyes. Sapnap wanted to remember it forever.

“You look so cute in that,” he said, zooming in on his face. Sapnap blushed.

“Nah, that’s all Patches. She’s the real model.”

“You don’t always have to be humble, Sap. You’re like, really pretty, seriously. All your Twitter simps will back me up on that,” Dream pressed on, focusing his attention back on the pancakes.

Sapnap was glad he couldn’t see how his blush furiously darkened across his cheeks and nose, spreading to his ears and neck. He hid his face in his hands with a whine.

“Shut up, if you did a face reveal they would forget about me entirely. You look like fucking… Captain America,” he tried to deflect.

Dream let out a long, familiar wheeze, laughing so hard he had to steady himself on the counter.

“Come on, Captain America? Really?” He coughed out finally. 

“I mean you have the whole tall, blond, and handsome thing going on! That was the first thing that came to mind!” He flailed his hands around while he tried to backtrack.

He pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I appreciate the compliment, really,” he drawled, sending a teasing look in his friend’s direction, “but you’re just flattering me at this point. My jawline is not that good.”

Sapnap’s mouth hung open slightly as he drew his eyes back up to Dream’s face. He had to be joking. Dream’s jawline was literally the perfect balance of sharp and soft, flecked with a spray of light freckles.

He thought about how it would feel under his hands. _Or his mouth._ He would love to pepper soft kisses all the way along it, until his lips met Dream's- 

_Okay, no._ He was not going there right now, not with his best friend and longtime crush staring directly at him waiting for him to speak.

He snapped his jaw closed.

“If you say so,” he managed weakly. He didn’t miss how Dream squinted slightly, considering him mysteriously before dropping the topic in favor of sliding the first pancake onto a plate and passing it over to Sapnap.

“Syrup is in the cabinet over there,” he supplied helpfully.

Sapnap slid off the stool where he sat to grab the plate and syrup, stopping to lean against the counter next to Dream. Their eyes met for a moment before Dream quickly averted his gaze back to the pan. If the lights hadn’t been so dim, Sapnap might have noticed the faint pink tint spreading across his face.

“How long will yours take?” He asked.

“Not long now that the pan is hot, five minutes maybe? You should go ahead and start though,” he said.

Sapnap looked down at the plate in his hands.

“No, I’ll wait. Then we can have our first home-cooked meal together.”

Dream giggled. “That’s so cheesy, we literally have a whole month to eat together. It’s gonna go cold.”

“I don’t care, I wanna wait to eat with you,” he said stubbornly, crossing his arms after putting the plate down. 

Rolling his eyes, Dream sighed in defeat. “Okay, weirdo.”

Sapnap gave him a playful shove, sending him stumbling to regain balance.

“Sapnap, do you _want_ me to burn myself?”

“Oh. Oops,” he said without a shred of remorse. Dream shook his head with a laugh.

A few minutes later the second pancake was done and on a plate in Dream’s hands. He led them to the kitchen table and sat in his usual spot. Sapnap took the chair opposite him, twisting off the cap of the syrup and drenching it with a flood.

Dream recoiled in disgust. “Dude, you’re drowning it! That’s like ninety percent syrup now.”

Innocently, Sapnap pulled the fork up to his mouth. “What’s wrong with that?”

Dream shook his head and pulled the bottle over to himself, drizzling what he decided was a reasonable amount on his own pancake. 

“You’re gonna have, like, a heart attack or something.”

“Worth it, this is delicious,” Sapnap responded through a full mouth. “You make really good pancakes.”

“I don’t know you can taste it under all that syrup, but thanks. It’s my mom’s recipe.”

As stupid as it was, that felt special to Sapnap. Getting to be part of something that no one else did, something Dream wouldn’t even think to mention to anyone besides him. It felt like home, in a weird abstract way.

“Maybe I should be thanking your mom, then,” he said, trying his best to hide the fondness creeping into his words.

“Do you wanna meet her?” Dream asked. Sapnap’s fork stopped in the air.

“Like, actually? You want me to meet your mom?”

Dream quirked his head in confusion.

“Why not? You’re practically family at this point. Besides, she’s been dying to meet you. She asks how you’re doing every time I see her.”

Tears pricked in Sapnap’s eyes. He glanced down at the table to hide it from Dream, dropping his fork back onto his plate in favor of fidgeting with the sleeve of his hoodie. His mouth opened, but he struggled to find the right words.

It was scary, having someone be the most important thing in your life. It probably wasn’t the smartest, or even the healthiest, but Dream had always been there for him and he couldn’t let himself think about a world without him. He was all-encompassing. Generous and loyal to a fault, selfless beyond comprehension. He had no doubt that if it came down to it, Dream would trade his life for his. The thought scared him shitless, but he couldn’t deny the fierce warmth that filled his chest. He could never truly be scared with Dream there to protect him.

“Sap?” Dream asked quietly, a hint of worry in his voice.

He looked up with watery eyes. As hard as he tried, his mouth refused to form a single word, leaving him staring stupidly at his best friend with tears dripping down his face.

It didn’t matter, though, when Dream knew him better than he knew himself. A look of understanding washed over his face and in a flash he had swiftly moved over to where Sapnap sat, tucked into himself, mind racing.

Dream slid onto his lap. Not the most comfortable arrangement when you considered the six-inch height difference, but Sapnap didn’t mind. He buried his face against Dream’s chest, letting his hoodie wick away the droplets spilling from his tear ducts. He breathed in deeply, lungs filling with the smell of patchouli, oak, and leather, mixed with fresh laundry detergent. It smelled perfectly like Dream.

He felt a gentle hand come up to cup the back on his head, thumb rubbing small circles absentmindedly into his hair. In a similar fashion, his own hands traced abstract shapes against Dream’s back, more for his own comfort than his friend’s. 

Neither of them could ever be still, always tapping a foot or fidgeting with something, and in the span of the past day they’d come to find that applied when they were cuddling too. It took shape in the way that Sapnap would wind Dream’s hair through his fingers, in the way Dream tapped their intertwined hands along to the beat of any song they listened to. It was like a constant reminder that the other was still there. Sapnap couldn’t get enough of it.

They sat like that, slotted together in inconvenient comfort, until Sapnap’s legs fell asleep and he pushed Dream off with a laugh.

“You’re too _heavy_ ,” he groaned, “I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

Sapnap considered him with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Carry me?” He asked, although it sounded more like a demand than a question.

Dream looking him up and down, as if weighing his options. Sapnap made a move to stand up.

“Kidding, ki-” he started, cut off with a yelp as Dream’s strong arms curled around his waist and under his knees to lift him up bridal style. His arms shot up around Dream’s neck to cling on for dear life.

“Dream, I was _joking_!” He half-screamed. Dream’s deep laughter rumbled over the top of his head.

He said nothing until they reached the living room. Dream made a move to set him down on the couch, only to pull him back up and twirl around a few times, sending the room spinning in Sapnap’s vision. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tightened his grip.

Finally, mercifully, Dream lowered him onto the cushions. He had to pry Sapnap’s hands away from his neck but quickly flopped down next to him anyway. He flung a hand over Sapnap, fingers lightly curling around his waist. It seemed they couldn’t go five minutes without hugging or cuddling or holding hands, always finding themselves drawn back to each other like a cyclical tide coming up to meet the shore.

Dream hummed into Sapnap’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re real,” he said.

Sapnap brought his hand up to pat dirty blond curls, head turning to rest his chin on Dream’s head.

“Me too,” he sighed, “me too.”

-

Sapnap drifted awake a few hours later, squinting in the brightness of the sunlit room. His jaw widened in an unstifled yawn, and he attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes but found his arms trapped under a heavy weight. Dream was still asleep curled into his side. He radiated heat like the unwavering sun, sending sustaining warmth flowing through Sapnap at every point their bodies pressed together. On the small couch, that was a lot. 

Sapnap tilted his head up to watch him as he slept. His lips were parted ever so slightly, exhaling in soft snores. It might have been annoying if it wasn’t so unbearably adorable. Scattered freckles stood out from his tan skin in constellations. Sapnap wanted to brush his fingers across them, connect a path between them until he had sorted them all into complex shapes that rivaled the night sky. He lifted a timid hand to his cheek. 

It would be so easy to kiss him right now. To close the small gap between them and connect Dream’s soft lips to his, like he had imagined doing so many times. It was easier to think about when they were like this. Sharing every ounce of space, legs tangled together and his mind muddled from sleep. He barely registered the shame that flickered in his mind at the idea.

That is, until he felt Dream stir under his hands. He froze in place, breath stuck in his throat as he watched Dream slowly lean into his touch. He turned towards Sapnap’s hand, smooth skin brushing against his until he went still and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm.

Blink and you’d miss it, but Sapnap’s eyes were wide with shock. 

He struggled to compute what had just happened.

“... _Dream?”_ He whispered, barely audible. There was no response.

His gaze lingered over his best friend’s face for a moment longer before he carefully dropped his head back onto the cushion behind him. Dream was asleep. He wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or about to cry. 

His heart thudded in his chest with such ferocity he worried it might wake Dream up. In his ears, the only sounds he could register were his own pulse and Dream's breathing, dependable and steady like a constant metronome keeping time to silent music. 

_If only he knew how to play along._

-

They didn’t acknowledge it. As far as Sapnap could tell, Dream had been asleep the whole time, or at least not awake enough to remember it, and he’d be damned if he was the one to bring it up and make things awkward.

Dream woke up twenty minutes later and immediately forced them out of the house to the nearest McDonalds.

“How are you not starving?” He asked incredulously as they drove.

Sapnap wanted to yell, _Oh, I don’t know Dream, my mind is a little occupied by your stupid kiss to care about eating right now, my apologies._

He bit back as much snark as he could manage. “I dunno, we had pancakes not that long ago. I’m just not that hungry.”

Dream shook his head in disbelief.

The car pulled into the long drive-thru line five minutes later. Sapnap watched Dream squint at the large menu before making a decision. He cranked down the volume of the music when he ordered.

“Hi, could I please have a big mac and medium fries? And a sprite?” 

Why he even bothered to look at the menu, Sapnap didn’t know. He ordered the same thing every time.

“Okay, is that all for you today?” The worker’s voice crackled over the speaker.

“Yep, that’s it- _Ow!_ ” He was cut off by Sapnap’s sharp elbow in his side. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“I want a happy meal,” he said. Dream glared at him for a second.

“I thought you weren’t hungry?”

“I said I wasn’t _that_ hungry, not that I was crazy. Who passes up on getting McDonalds?” He explained.

Dream scoffed and turned back to the window.

“Can you add a happy meal to that? And another sprite, too.”

They got the order placed and pulled forward to wait for their food. Sapnap scrolled through his playlists to find the one he wanted and quickly swapped the aux from Dream’s phone to his. A familiar synth bass intro blasted through the speakers.

“ _Walk with me further apart,_ ” he sang along, looking over to Dream who quickly recognized the song and joined in.

“ _Follow me into the dark,_ ” they sang together, “ _Memories ain’t the same when I’m by your side…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I wrote 6.4k words and then decided I wanted to split it up so dw you'll get the final chapter tomorrow!! Hope you enjoy this fluff though. Also for anyone who reads my dnf series I promise I'm working on the last chapter of it and it'll be done sooooooon I hope, so watch out for that too.


	3. Can you show me love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap streams, Dream comes home and wants his attention instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter is a little... spicy. Nothing too much but if making out makes you uncomfy then maybe skip it!

Sapnap’s start-up screen played out on his stream, accompanied by the obligatory 21 Savage music, while he finished setting up and waited for people to join. He sank into the chair he was borrowing from Dream. For a spare it was still leagues comfier than his own at home. He could definitely get used to this.

He waited for the song to start fading out before he reached up to unmute his mic.

“Hello, hello!” He said, scanning the chat. He caught glimpses of the same few questions over and over. 

_Are you with Dream?_

_Why are you being sus?_

_Are you and Dream lying?_

He fought the urge to giggle. They’d give the stans what they wanted soon enough, but until Dream was done getting groceries he might as well have a bit more fun with this.

Opening up Minecraft, he pointedly ignored the confusion.

“Let’s get into some speedrunning, right off the bat. How’s everyone doing?”

The messages scrolled past faster than he could read, filled with questions about what was going on.

He couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up inside him.

“Chat is going _crazy_ ,” he said with a giggle. Acting casual might be harder than expected.

He cycled through a few bad world seeds, answering the usual donos and giving vague responses to any Dream related ones, before he heard the front door unlocking.

He listened as the footsteps grew closer, stopping outside his door, followed by a light series of knocks.

“Come in,” he said, leaning away from the mic.

Dream peeked his head through the door. “Hey,” he said with a soft smile. The way he looked at Sapnap sent a flurry of feelings running through his mind, among them was hope.

“Hi, I’m streaming,” he responded. 

Dream’s eyes lit up. He crossed the room in quick strides to reach the desk and lean in close to the mic.

“Hey guys, how’s it going? Did I miss anything while I was out?” He said with a smug grin.

Sapnap shoved him away playfully and watched as the chat exploded.

“Yes, that was Dream, yes I’m at his house. Will you guys stop calling me sus now?”

He saw a mixture of _yes_ and _no_ in the chat, rolling his eyes at how little faith their fans had in them.

“Look, Dream, the vlog traumatized them. You gave them all trust issues,” he complained.

Dream snorted and plopped himself down on the bed.

“I don’t know how else we can prove it to them, Sap, we’re literally in the same room right now,” he said.

Sapnap hummed in agreement as he turned back to his monitors to continue his run and read the donos. Questions about his visit started to pour in steadily.

 _Have you and Dream cuddled yet?_ The TTS read out in it’s monotone, robotic voice. A light blush crept across his cheeks, the rosy pink an increasingly familiar sight.

“Have we _cuddled?_ I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Dream,” he said.

Dream glanced up from his phone to answer. “Why me? You’re the one who was hogging most of the couch, anyways.”

“I was not,” Sappnap argued back.

He saw complaints about not being able to hear Dream pop up in chat. He pulled up his audio levels on his second monitor.

“Dream, say something. They said they can’t hear you.”

“Uh- Maybe I’m too far away?”

Sapnap watched the input bar as he spoke, but there was no change.

“Yeah no, it’s not picking you up.”

He smirked, not raising his voice or moving from where he sat on the bed.

“Then I guess they’ll never know that we cuddled,” he said. It sounded almost protective, words lilted with something more than Sapnap could place in the moment. 

“Chat, he said- he said you’ll never know, since you can’t hear him,” he relayed.

“I could say anything, since they can’t hear me,” Dream said like he was thinking out loud.

“Like what?” Sapnap scoffed in slight confusion.

He didn’t see how Dream analyzed his side profile, eyes searching for something, _anything,_ to give him hope that this was an okay thing to say.

“Like- like I could say that we kissed,” he said, trying to smother his nerves under a blanket of false confidence.

“ _What?!_ ” Sapnap whipped his head around to look at Dream. _Had he been awake? Were they finally going to talk about it?_

“I mean we didn’t, obviously, but if we did they would never know,” he explained quickly. 

Sapnap tried to hide the disappointment that flickered across his face.

“Oh- oh. Haha, right, I could walk over there and kiss you and no one would know,” he said without thinking. He watched Dream’s jaw drop.

“Sapnap, you can’t just say that!” Dream rushed up to the desk to see what everyone was saying. “Guys, no, he was making a joke about you not being able to hear me. You think I’d actually let him kiss me? My standards are too high.” 

Sapnap’s eyes shot up to meet his, biting back a confused _what?_ in fear that his reaction would make it too easy for Dream to figure out the truth. That he wanted to kiss him, hold him close and tell him he loved him and hear it back. He swapped the pain for a sad attempt at humor.

“Like I’d even wanna kiss you in the first place! You _wish_ ,” he shot back with a strained voice.

He missed how the moment his attention went back to the screen, Dream’s face fell in exactly the same way. He didn’t see his eyes turn down to glance at his lips, and lean away like if he got any closer it would be too late to turn back. He barely even heard the shaky breath he let out when his head hit the pillow behind him after returning to his place on the bed.

 _At least he thinks we’re on the page now,_ Dream thought to himself in a weak attempt to find a bright side of this, _that it was just a dumb joke I took too far._

He had been clinging on to any hope he could find, in the way their fingertips brushed together, the way Sapnap could never sleep until Dream wrapped a hand around his waist. In the lingering looks every time he found Sapnap staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. But he’d read too much into it, and now he knew Sapnap didn’t want to be anything more than friends, so he’d have to be okay with it. He would be, eventually, if it let him keep whatever this was. Even if it hurt.

He let his eyes fall closed, listening to Sapnap mumble on about iron golems and not enough beds and needing flint until he slipped asleep without noticing. It was a drowsy, in and out kind of sleep, body gone but mind still drifting into being awake with every too-loud sound. Sapnap’s voice filtered sweetly into his dreams. He grasped out for him, but he was just out of reach. He whined, missing how he felt in his arms. 

“ _Pandas_ ,” he dragged out, “wanna snuggle. Come back.”

He vaguely heard his best friend speak, followed by quick typing and some shuffling before feeling him flop onto the bed with a gap between them. Dream peeked an eye open to see Sapnap staring back at him.

“Why are you so far away?” He asked.

Sapnap swallowed nervously. “I dunno, I didn’t know if you wanted to cuddle, after…” he trailed off.

“After?” He repeated, confused.

“I thought maybe I made you uncomfortable with the whole thing about kissing. I was just being stupid.” He looked away as he spoke, but Dream could see the flush on his cheeks. 

He reached out, putting a gentle hand on his jaw to turn him back towards him.

“I was just joking, you know,” he started. Sapnap’s eyes widened. “I mean, my standards are high, but you- you’re above them. By a long shot.”

_Here goes nothing._

Sapnap felt his heart jump. He was sure Dream could feel it where his hand rested lightly on the pulse point in his neck.

“What… what do you mean?” He asked. He had to be sure.

“I mean I would let you kiss me,” he murmured, sending a pointed look down to his lips. 

Sapnap dug for words but came up blank. “I- I don’t-” he stuttered.

In an instant he felt Dream start to pull back. _Shit._

“Wait, no,” he rushed, bringing his own hand up to rest on top of Dream’s larger one. “I meant _yes_ ,” he said, tilting into his palm to lay a kiss in the same place Dream had earlier.

He watched his friend’s expression filter through a range of realizations and emotions before settling on one he recognized clearly. One he knew well. _Want._

“Yes?” Dream breathed in disbelief.

“Yes.” Sapnap whispered, words ghosting over Dream’s skin.

He trailed his hand down Dream’s arm, following it down his side until he found the dip of his waist.

“Just to be clear, you were joking then?” Dream asked with a sly grin.

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Sapnap could still feel him smiling as he pressed their lips together. Dream was warm, _always warm_ , Sapnap noted, and his skin was smooth compared to his own stubbly chin. He felt a rough thumb brush over his jaw, tracing the edge and taking in every inch of him. He pressed into the touch, angling to deepen the kiss.

It was everything he had hoped, better than his most realistic dream. He had waited months, probably years if he looked back through the internalized homophobia, and now that it was actually happening he wanted to savor every moment of it. His brain struggled to take it all in.

Their noses bumped slightly, and Sapnap couldn’t stop the smile that spread. Dream pulled back enough to whisper, and he could feel his lips brush against his as he spoke.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

Sapnap just shook his head and leaned back in after catching his breath. Talking took too much time, too much thought. He’d rather be kissing the beautiful boy in front of him than listen to him apologize for a barely awkward moment in their first kiss after god knows how long of pining for each other. 

He waited for Dream to make the next move, but he just kept the same timid pace. 

Sapnap pushed him back with a frustrated groan. “You’re not going to break me,” he said.

Dream considered him for a moment, mind hurrying to try and catch up to his words. His eyebrows raised with a knowing smirk.

“Unless you want me to,” he whispered, breath hot against Sapnap’s ear. 

He felt him let out a shaky sigh as he slid his hand from his cheek into his messy hair and tugged him into a bruising kiss. After a moment he pulled on a strand of hair in his grasp to disconnect their lips, free hand reaching out to find his thigh and pull him up onto his lap instead.

His hand finally settled on Sapnap’s hip, nails digging in hard enough to leave red marks that would be purple bruises by morning. A sharp gasp fell from his lips at the bittersweet pain. He whined as the pressure lessened and quickly tilted forward to catch Dream’s lips against his.

“Do that again,” he murmured, and waited for his firm grip to return. Dream didn’t miss the quiet moan that slipped out before he tried to bury it with a kiss. 

Sapnap felt a pull on his lip as Dream caught it between his teeth, silently asking for more. He didn’t even think before letting his mouth fall open, wanting for anything Dream could give him. He let out a whine at the new sensation. He wasn’t _inexperienced_ , but with Dream everything felt different. 

The hand resting on Dream’s cheek skated lightly across his jaw until Sapnap grasped his chin to roughly to push him away, leaving him panting. He barely gave him a second to catch his breath before balling his hoodie in his fist to tug himself closer, tan neck an expanse of blank canvas. Sapnap placed a soft kiss in the smooth skin below his ear, revelling in the quiet gasps it elicited. He could listen to Dream for hours.

He moved to his collarbones slowly, leaving purple and pink marks of varying shades in his wake.

“Jesus, Sap-” Dream sighed.

“What? It’s not like anyone is gonna see it, anyway,” he giggled, nipping at his skin to leave a particularly dark patch to make a point. He leaned back to admire his work.

He pressed cool fingertips against the hickeys, making Dream hum at the soothing touch. Dream’s warmth felt far away, leaving Sapnap already craving how his hands radiated red hot heat wherever they made contact on his pale skin. He buried both hands in the green fabric of his hoodie to pull him upright. 

Dream untangled his hand from Sapnap’s dark hair in favor of cupping his face tenderly in both palms and leaning in for a chaste kiss. Sapnap melted under his touch, eyes closed in bliss. Dream took his moment of weakness as an opportunity to get revenge.

Dipping his head down quickly, he sucked a harsh, purple mark right in the center of Sapnap’s neck, barely grazing his adam’s apple. He gasped in shock, hand immediately shooting up to the spot the moment Dream leaned away.

“You fucking _bit me_ , you asshole!” He yelped, smacking Dream’s shoulder when he wheezed in response. 

“Come on, it’s only fair! I didn’t even do half as much damage as you did,” he said as his laughter subsided.

“I wanted to stream with facecam tomorrow, too,” he groaned, “but now I look like I’ve been in a frickin’ fight.”

Dream pressed a gentle kiss in the same place before moving back to Sapnap’s lips. 

“Do it anyway, who cares,” he mumbled against his sore and swollen lips. “It’s kinda hot to know people can see it. It’s like telling everyone you’re mine, or whatever.”

The familiar gooey heat pooled deep in his abdomen as a blush crept quickly across his cheeks.

_Mine. He liked the sound of that._

“Ignoring how incredibly attractive you being possessive is, are you sure you’re okay with that? Even if we don’t say anything people will make assumptions. I mean, they know I’m staying at your house so the hickey is kind of a dead giveaway,” he rambled.

Dream stretched up to place a tender kiss to his forehead.

“I’ve waited too long for this to give a shit,” he said. 

He felt Sapnap’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug, and he could swear he heard him whisper something suspiciously like _I love you_ into his shoulder. He rested his chin in Sapnap’s fluff of raven hair.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the dreamnap meetup fic is complete! Thank you to everyone in the h/w discord vc gang for watching me write most of this, and special shoutout to Luckie for teaching me how making out works. Sorry I put you through that (no I'm not).  
> If you wanna see more of my writing in the future you can click on my profile and subscribe so you see when I post new things! I have a LOT of oneshots (both dreamnap and dnf) planned in the near future that you don't wanna miss.  
> Love y'all, Jules signing off for now :)


End file.
